Kira and Malia
The friendship between Thunder Kitsune Kira Yukimura and Werecoyote Malia Tate. Kira and Malia first met in Season 3B's More Bad Than Good when Kira, who was carrying Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski's backpacks to return them to the locker room when Malia, still in full-coyote form and scenting Malia's deceased sister Kylie's baby doll in Stiles' bag, broke into the school and started to chase her to get the doll back. Believing Malia to simply be a rabid coyote, Kira ran as fast as she could away from Malia until Scott scared her away. However, the two did not officially meet until the season finale, The Divine Move, when Kira and Lydia saw Malia taking a tour of Beacon Hills High School while standing together at their lockers. Malia joined the McCall Pack shortly afterward, giving Kira and Malia the opportunity to begin a genuine friendship that only became closer as time went on. Like their friends Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, and Lydia Martin, Kira helped Malia adjust to life as a human after spending nearly a decade living as a coyote in the Beacon Hills Preserve, and they spent a lot of time together due to the fact that they were dating Scott and Stiles, respectively, who themselves are also best friends. Due to the fact that both Kira and Malia are supernatural shapeshifters, the two acted as the main female fighters in the pack and fought alongside each other against their adversaries such as the Berserkers. When Scott and Kira were captured by Kate Argent at the end of Season 4, Malia did everything in her power to aid in their rescue effort, even going so far as spending time with her biological father, with whom she has a strained and complicated relationship. In Season 5, the girls helped the pack attempt to save the Chimeras while fighting against the Dread Doctors and the resurrected Beast of Gevaudan. Most notably, the two were the linchpin in the plan to break Lydia Martin out of Eichen House, as it was up to them to break into the electrical room so that Kira could use her Thunder Kitsune electrokinesis to siphon enough electricity to cause a brownout, a plan that was ultimately successful due in great part to Malia's encouragement and coaching. However, as of the end of the season, Kira and Malia's friendship became long-distance as a result of Kira moving to Shiprock, New Mexico to train with the Skinwalkers in order to learn control over her inner Kitsune spirit, a process that could take anywhere from months to years to accomplish. Kira and Malia are also known as Malira by fans Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3B= In More Bad Than Good, when Scott and Stiles left class in a hurry, Kira grabbed their backpacks and carried them down the hall, when suddenly, she was approached by Malia Tate in full-coyote form, who was growling at her. Terrified, Kira ducked into the boys locker room, where she dropped the bags and hid from the very angry coyote behind a row of lockers. After a moment, coyote-Malia came crashing through the frosted glass window set in the door, but just before she could come after Kira, Scott appeared and shoved over the row of lockers, trapping coyote-Malia to prevent her from coming any closer to them. This startled Malia enough to run off, just as Scott noticed that Stiles' backpack had been torn open by the coyote, revealing that Malia's sister's baby doll was inside, making it clear that it was the reason Malia came after them in the first place. In The Divine Move, Malia, readjusting to human life, enrolled at Beacon Hills High School and was seen by Kira and Lydia, who were talking in the hallway. When Malia saw the two girls chatting at their lockers, she smiled at them. |-|Season 4= In The Dark Moon, Malia and Kira travel to Mexico with Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin. Hunters with walkie-talkies are searching the dance floor. Kira senses something is wrong and approaches the dancing Malia. Malia says they should blend in and tells Kira to dance with her. Kira is awkward and after a few seconds, Malia grabs the small of her back and pulls her closer. The pair grinds on the dance floor attracting the attention of the other patrons and drawing a small crowd in around them. Two armed hunters have spotted Malia and Kira. The girls spot them too and prepare to fight. Kira takes out “glow stick Nunchaku” and they turn to defend themselves. After being jailed, the pack is on their way to the temple. Something strikes the Jeep rendering it inoperable. Kira grabs her sword and joins Malia at the front of the Jeep. Stiles removes a part from the Jeep's engine and hopes aloud that it’s not important. Malia is having trouble seeing and laments that they don’t have another flashlight, Kira uses the sword to reflect light at some nearby rocks and something moves there. Malia sees it and takes off in pursuit as does Kira. They meet up in dark and both sense that they are chasing something “big and fast” and cuts deep. Malia has been injured. They hear the Jeep start up and run back. In Muted, Malia and Kira are in the stands watching tryouts. Kira has a lacrosse stick and toys with it while watching the boys. Malia points out that Kira smells stressed saying she “reeks of anxiety and it is distracting.” Kira explains quickly that she is worried that her relationship with Scott was “never much of a thing” and she wants it to be more. In Weaponized, The CDC is taking blood from each student. In line for their turn, Malia asks Kira if she ever gets the feeling Scott and Stiles aren’t telling her everything. She’s talking about what Scott has hidden in a bag under his bed. Kira is quick to point out that she’s never been under or in Scott’s bed. She says she’s been on it “wearing clothes.”. When it’s Kira’s turn to get her blood drawn, lightning shoots up the needle and burns the CDC worker’s hazmat suit. Other workers rush her outside, checking for a hole in the suit but she says it just scorched the top layer. She brushes it off as “static electricity.” Malia rushes Kira away from the other students. In Smoke and Mirrors, Malia rides to Mexico with Peter, Stiles, Derek, and Liam to save Scott and Kira from Kate Argent. |-|Season 5A= In Creatures of the Night, While the group prepares for a senior event. Malia anxiously waits for email confirmation that she passed summer school. When she got in, Kira hugs her and seems happy for her. (Creatures of the Night) In Parasomnia, Kira and Malia sit with Scott and Stiles in the library, discussing Theo Raeken. In Dreamcatchers, In Condition Terminal, In Required Reading, In Strange Frequencies, |-|Season 5B= In The Sword and the Spirit, both Malia and Kira reunite with the pack at Scott's house by the end of the episode, shortly after Scott, Stiles, and Noshiko rescue her from Mexico. In Amplification, Kira and Malia are practicing her electrical abilities in the biology lab at school. Kira is reluctant saying she doesn’t know how to do what they’re asking. Malia asks how she learned to do it before and how she learned to use a sword. Kira admits that she didn’t learn, she just knew how to do it. Malia says Kira’s never worked for anything and is a basically a “cheater.” When Kira expresses doubt that they can even get past the Eichen House front gate, Malia says she has “a guy on the inside.”. Kira settles in to practice but instead of taking power from the grid, she sends more in and explodes the lightbulb. A shard of glass from the bulb is embedded in Malia’s head. She plucks it gingerly from her skin and takes out a fresh lightbulb so they can try again. The biology lab is covered in broken lightbulbs. Malia is now wearing goggles and sitting a few feet away from Kira. Kira tries to ask about Corinne (the Desert Wolf) and her attempt to kill her and her plan to kill her mother. Malia quickly changes the subject back to Kira’s practice with electricity. Malia takes off her goggles and gets in close again. She says she knows Kira will get it right because it’s the only way to get Lydia out of Eichen House. Kira tries again. The bulb dims significantly but as soon as Malia points out that Kira is succeeding, she loses control, the bulb flashes brightly, breaks and the entire power grid of the school goes out. Both girls beat a hasty retreat. Kira tries to convince Scott that she can’t cause the brownout. Everyone offers words of encouragement except for Malia. Stiles presses until Malia, halfheartedly, says Kira can do it. At Eichen House, Kira and Malia walk in with a large group of visitors. They hide around the corner from the reception desk. A naked teen, identified as Nelson, walks through the Eichen House lobby (Location: Mary Andrews Clark Memorial Home, Los Angles). Orderly Schrader (Clayton Fronning) leaves his post in reception to give chase. Kira and Malia use the distraction to enter the office behind the reception and find the electrical room. Back at the electrical box, Kira is stymied because the wires are insulated. Malia grabs a pair of scissors but Kira stops her saying the voltage could kill her. Malia decides to use her claws and slices through the covering on the wires. She gets a shock and her fingers are blackened and smoking. There are four minutes remaining until Kira needs to cause the brownout. Malia says she can smell how nervous Kira is. There are ten seconds remaining. Kira takes hold of the wires but nothing happens. At three minutes past 8 PM nothing is happening with Kira. She says she is scared she’ll lose control and fry the system. Malia tries to encourage her. She tells Kira to stop worrying about what she might do and focus on saving Lydia. The lightning flashes from the wires and across Kira’s hands. The lights begin to dim. The computers reboot. Malia and Kira open the door to the office and find a couple of guards in the lobby. They decide to stay put to avoid raising the alarm until Lydia is out. The guards are called away when those assigned to the perimeter fail to respond to radio hails. Malia and Kira go to the lobby. Kira begins to spark as the excess energy in her system begins to fire off just like the last time she was at Eichen for an extended period of time (See A Novel Approach). Malia says they need to get Kira outside. They head for the morgue to meet up with the others. As Malia and Kira reach the morgue, sirens begin to blare signaling the lockdown of the facility. Malia grabs for the door handle and is shocked so severely she flies backward into Kira. In [Ability, Malia and Kira are still trapped in the morgue. Lightning crackles around Kira's body and connects with metal objects in the room. Malia suggests grounding her with something but neither one knows how. Kira says she should have stayed with the Skinwalkers because she’ll never be able to control her abilities. Malia points out that it worked earlier and she was able to cause the brownout. Kira’s eyes flash orange and she shouts for Malia to go. Kira is still firing off bolts of electricity in the morgue until she collapses, apparently unconscious. Malia is about to check her pulse when Josh shows up and says he can still feel the electricity coming off her. He says he can help Kira if Malia will help a badly burned Corey. Josh helps Corey off the morgue table. He seems to be healed but parts of his skin are still blackened. Malia explains that they’re still locked in but there is a Plan B involving Mason. Kira says he’s got the blueprint of the building and will find the transformer shed behind the building. The door to the morgue opens and Malia and Kira rush to get Stiles’ Jeep. In A Credible Threat, They both help the Pack to stop the Beast. However, Kira's kitsune manages to get the best of her. in Apotheosis, Trivia *Kira and Malia were the first female shapeshifters to officially join the McCall Pack. *In addition to being best friends with each other, the two are also best friends with fellow packmate and Banshee Lydia Martin. *At a point in time, each was dating one the male best friend duo Scott and Stiles. **Kira was with Scott, and Malia was with Stiles, respectively. Gallery Malia and Kira begin grinding.png|The Dark Moon Calavera compound club 2.jpg|The Dark Moon Malia Kira 403.png|Muted Super speed kira muted.gif|Muted Malira.png|Creatures of the Night Tumblr nqqp76odt21qbf1hlo1 250.gif|Creatures of the Night GSMzYbV.gif|Amplification 7dcacfb02824223ac89c062c62a0aaf2efa74323 hq.gif|Amplification Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Female Relationships Category:Needs Help